


Abajo el telón

by meifuko



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Petrification (Dr. STONE), Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Showbiz Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meifuko/pseuds/meifuko
Summary: Senku es forzado por Byakuya y Taiju a asistir a uno de los shows del mentalista Asagiri Gen.Aunque intente escapar, desde el inicio fue un sueño imposible.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Abajo el telón

**Author's Note:**

> No sé narrar apropiadamente así que habrán muchas cosas fuera de lugar sjhdjd están advertidos (?)

Una nueva vuelta sobre la establecida rutina era marcada por su habitual ida a la escuela. El joven científico mantenía su vida en perfecto orden y equilibrio investigando cómo hacer cohetes mucho más grandes que los anteriores. Quizás un pequeño orbitador sería bastante emocionante también... Pero este no es el asunto aquí.

¿Cómo demonios terminó estando entre la ruidosa multitud, junto a Taiju y Byakuya, en uno de los terribles programas de mal gusto del mentalista nacional, Asagiri Gen? ¿Cómo pudo terminar aquí sin siquiera poder negarse...?

Ah, claro. Senku recordó claramente que el grandulón había corrido hacia él, emocionado por haber conseguido tres entradas en un concurso y, obviamente, Byakuya rogó para pedirle que lo invite y arrastrar a Senku junto a ellos también.

Finalmente están aquí, los dos idiotas terriblemente emocionados, y el aburrido científico que los acompaña buscando la salida más cercana y la mejor oportunidad para dirigirse hacia ella.

Senku bostezó mientras observaba el aún vacío escenario, con muy poco interés y ejecutando una monótona forma de hablar para dejar aún más en claro sus pocas ganas de estar en este lugar.

"Mhm... De una vez por todas, ¿Podrían decirme qué es lo emocionante de venir aquí? Entiendo bastante bien la diferencia entre verlo en vivo y verlo en un televisor, pero-"

Antes de poder siquiera terminar de hablar y a pesar de sus alegatos posteriores, Taiju y Byakuya le dieron a Senku un gran sermón al respecto de cómo es mucho mejor admirar al "Gran Mentalista" en persona, sin siquiera argumentar las razones detrás de semejantes afirmaciones tan subjetivas y dejadas llevar por el fanatismo.

Ajá, como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho que sólo son trucos baratos provenientes de un charlatán, los que no impresionarían a alguien de uso de razón decente.

Ni siquiera había empezado aún, pero Senku ya está harto del hecho de que tendrá que tragarse todo el programa de todas formas.

Con un poco de suerte, podría planear un posible escape... Quizás pueda retirarse en un medio tiempo. Debía estar alerta ante cualquier apertura para finalmente hacer su desaparición como si se tratara de un truco de magia, irónico.

Mientras tanto, el mánager del principal centro de atención aquí no dejaba de regañarlo por haber llegado tarde al programa. No es su culpa, el transporte público se había retrasado demasiado y aún no es capaz de pagar un chofer particular hacia este lugar porque primero están las deudas.

En teoría llegó a tiempo, el problema es que le faltaron ese par de minutos muy necesarios para tomar cola antes de empezar. Suena como algo extra, ¡Pero es una tradición! Seriamente, esto le ayudaba al mentalista a animarse y tener las energías suficientes para comenzar con su show.

No es que Gen tuviera tanto en su vida de todas formas, solo la cola, la fama y su habilidad como mentalista... ¿Familia? Hace años no tenía una familia a su lado que se preocupara por él, así que se vio obligado a madurar prematuramente y hacerse cargo de su propia vida antes de lo planeado.

Ya que Gen es talentoso en muchas áreas el éxito siempre estuvo a la vuelta de la esquina, esperándolo y listo para ser parte de su vida. Claramente ser conocido y talentoso no llenaba ese persistente vacío dentro suyo, así que para eso estaba la cola. Sólo un consuelo temporal hasta que el show acabe y el telón descienda.

El espectáculo de hoy es especial, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque en realidad no había un libreto ni planes previos detrás! Estaría puramente improvisando con alguien del público al azar y eso es algo realmente emocionante. Por lo demás, esto lo ayudaría a generar aún más fama dadas sus notables habilidades, aunque la idea haya vuelto a preocupar a su mánager más que nada porque podrían haber errores en el transcurso del show. ¿Podrían haber errores? Eso es lo que el mundo está esperando por ver, por supuesto, pero el gran Asagiri Gen no les daría en el gusto... ¡Sería totalmente _errible-tay_!

La hora había llegado, y con un llamativo estruendo el famoso mentalista se presentó en el luminoso escenario, con movimientos agraciados y su característico porte elegante, perfectamente complementado por su delgado e impecablemente equilibrado cuerpo.

Su piel pálida como la porcelana lo hacía parecer una muñeca, como esas que todo el mundo amaba cuando eran pequeños porque eran muy lindas, pero que al paso de los años se volvieron espeluznantes según fueron creando historias aterradoras sobre ellas. Era una definición bastante acertada para el superficial murciélago que es Asagiri Gen, aunque al contrario de uno, él realmente es tan solitario...

"Bien, ¡Basta de trucos! Llegó la hora de elegir a quien me acompañará esta noche.

Ups, quise decir _en este programa_ ~. Me pregunto si hay alguien interesado entre el público, tal vez."

En realidad, Gen no tenía ni la más mínima intención de elegir a cualquier entusiasta extremo que lo único que quisiera en realidad es involucrarse en esto sólo para invadir su espacio personal y aparecer cinco minutos en la televisión, pero más o menos así es gran parte de sus fans así que esto sería complicado.

¿Acaso hay alguien que no esté tan interesado? Alguien que mantenga un perfil bajo, y no esté chillando como un maldito animal en este momento. Debe haber alguien un tanto peculiar más o menos así, en caso de siquiera estar sentado entre el público viendo este show. ¿Habrá alguien así? Para Gen sería interesante ponerlo contra las cuerdas y _jugar_ con él un rato, así que esperaba encontrarlo.

Senku sólo atinó a levantar una ceja al ver al mentalista entrar. Pensó que sí, que definitivamente es un superficial y desagradable charlatán. El escucharlo hablar únicamente lo hacía desinteresarse cada vez más, ¡Qué pedante!

Si no fuera poco, en el momento en que este hombre buscó un voluntario, el viejo y el grandulón amigo del joven científico levantaron la voz inmediatamente intentando llamar su atención, aunque aquello era de esperarse. Esto no podía ser peor... 

Puede que esta sea una buena oportunidad de escape, así que el científico intentaría alejarse y verse aún más pequeño detrás de todos las personas entre el público que continuaban levantando la mano y alocándose como perro con rabia. ¿Quizás debería irse por algo de beber también? Una bebida energética no estaría nada mal ahora, aunque puede que sólo termine tomando agua.

Después de todo, definitivamente no se está perdiendo de nada nuevo, todos los programas de este tipo son lo mismo con diferentes invitados, según lo que ha escuchado por ahí Senku.

Ahora es cuando Senku debería comenzar a retroceder y perderse entre la gente. Ignoraría que prácticamente los dos idiotas a quienes acompaña han gritado al mismo tiempo en su oído y se retiraría temporalmente.

Senku no quería llamar la atención de nadie, y además tenía un mensaje sumamente importante que transmitirle al Dr. X, no podía postergarlo demasiado. No permitiría que este infantil programa interviniera con su tren de pensamiento a horas tan tempranas, entre comillas.

A pesar de las potentes y cegadoras luces del escenario, Gen claramente estaba bastante acostumbrado a interactuar directamente con el público, así que solo debía dar un rápido vistazo alrededor suyo para elegir a alguien y acabar con el suspenso de una buena vez.

Tal y como lo pensó, ¿No hay nadie no-tan interesado en participar? Pensándolo bien es entendible, ya que después de todo el mentalista cuenta con ese notorio carisma que hace que incluso las personas introvertidas quieran participar e involucrarse con él.

El mentalista es irresistible a su propia manera, en mayor parte es gracias a su magnífica habilidad de vomitar palabrería y media acompañada de metáforas que captan increíblemente la atención de todos, desde aquellos que se creen intelectuales, hasta los tontos soñadores que pagan mensualmente el boleto de la lotería desde hace años y siguen sin obtener ni siquiera un premio de consuelo a través de ello. ¿No es eso fascinante? ¡Podría incluso llegar a ser político!

Aún así no se conformaría con una elección mediocre, esto debía funcionar correctamente porque está su propio programa en juego. ¡No podía volverlo aburrido ni mucho menos hacer esperar a la audiencia!

La atención de Gen fue completamente atraída por un joven con cabello extraño y bata blanca, como un científico loco, aunque Gen no tenía cara para hablar de cabellos extraños. No es que su autocrítica se tratara de su irregular corte, sino del _defecto_ que porta desde que nació, pero nadie necesita saber algo como eso ya que no tiene importancia y es fácilmente solucionable. Después de todo las tinturas de pelo no son tan caras, ¿O sí?.

Ese chico que Gen había notado... ¿Acaso estaba yendo a alguna parte? Parecía ser que el tumulto de personas no lo dejaban retirarse en realidad, pero es extraño. ¿Qué lo hará querer irse? Quizás ir al baño, pero aún así, podría ayudar al mentalista a ganar un poco más de tiempo hasta lograr decidirse por elegir a alguien más. Sólo un poco.

"Hey, el chico de pelo anti-gravedad por allá~ ¿Vas a alguna parte? Eso sería una lástima, porque yo quería invitarte a subir aquí conmigo..."

Gen actuó a hacerse la víctima para llamar la atención del público y recurrir un poco a la presión social. Éste es un truco que podría fallar, pero como mencionó, lo ayudaría a comprar tiempo.

Como había pensado, ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para ver a través del público nuevamente, la gente está un poco más calmada y la mirada de todos se había dirigido directamente hacia su objetivo.

La expresión de Senku no le decía mucho a Gen en realidad, pero por supuesto que estaba aburrido. ¿Lo aburrió este show? Nah, ni siquiera ha empezado aún. Debía ser imaginación suya.

Obviamente, en solo un parpadeo Senku sintió todas las miradas sobre él justo después de haber oído la voz del mentalista refiriéndose a su inusual cabello.

Sin más opción, Senku volteó hacia el escenario. Se dirigió a Gen con la expresión más desinteresada y harta que fue capaz de interpretar, sin fingirla en absoluto realmente.

"Kukuku... Esto es emocionante, tan emocionante que podría gritar y romper mis cuerdas vocales de la felicidad." Senku fue dolorosamente sarcástico. "Si realmente me quisieras allá arriba, no estarías mirando a los demás aparte de mi, ¿O sí, mentalista?"

Lo acompañaba también una socarrona sonrisa, característica para quién lo conociera, mientras continuaba abiertamente demostrando su desinterés y rematando rascando su oreja con el dedo meñique de su mano derecha.

La incredulidad entre el público no se hizo de esperar, excepto por el grandulón quien sí había creído firmemente que Senku estaba emocionado, y naturalmente, la presión social no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto a este mismo. No le diría al mentalista que se estaba largando de aquí para evitar en medida de lo posible este programa, ya fue lo suficientemente anti-clímax el haber respondido de esa forma al final.

El inesperado sentimiento que todos compartían también se hizo presente en Gen, aunque por supuesto, él podía disimular a la perfección para pasar desapercibido y no verse afectado por ello.

El mentalista no pudo evitar emocionarse, estaba decidido a traer a ese desconocido chico junto a él en em escenario, no podía ser nadie más.

Un MenBato improvisado junto a este peculiar chico de cabello extraño no estaría nada mal. El mentalista se ha enfrentado a sujetos mucho más escépticos, desinteresados y malhumorados que él, así que este jovencito no sería un gran desafío.

Inclusive, Gen podría imponerse un reto él mismo; debía hacer caer a su oponente y volverlo un fan del programa. De esa forma nadie volvería a subestimarlo... Aunque no le importa que alguien lo hiciera en realidad.

"Haha~ ¿No me digas que estás celoso? Vamos~ mi atención solo estará en ti si finalmente decides acompañarme en el escenario, ¿No es así? Ven aquí."

Ya que es parte de la caracterización de su personaje, Gen siempre procuraba sonar amigable aunque esto a veces pudiera ser evidentemente actuado, pero esa es la gracia. Nadie sabe realmente qué está pasando por su cabeza debido a su constante y más bien fija máscara de farsante, la cual siempre porta en cualquier situación o lugar.

Pero si se trata de un oponente demasiado duro, debía _seducirlo_ hasta hacerlo caer en su red. No se trata de otra actuación, realmente lo seducirá con todo lo que tiene.

Partiría usando su voz y sus filosas miradas que, comúnmente suelen ser coquetas, pero que cuando está así de emocionado poseen un destello especial. Es evidente, un brillo que irremediablemente hace que los demás se fijen en él y el cual en realidad Gen no estaba consciente de tener. Al final, él siempre le cede el mérito a su _talento_ como mentalista, de tal forma en que nunca ve más allá del espejo. Ha de ser espeluznante leer tu propia suerte, así que Gen prefería evitarlo.

El mentalista había cumplido su objetivo con una simple propuesta, y ahora Senku se encontró a sí mismo subiendo las escaleras hacia el escenario.

Como sea, Senku pensaba que con tal de acabar con esto pronto y poder irse está bien. No podía olvidar que aún debía responderle el correo a su mentor, así que las cosas no deberían alargarse demasiado. Si lidiar con este mentalista payaso es un requisito para dejar este lugar antes, que así sea.

"Está bien, acabemos rápidamente con esto."

Así actuaba Senku por fuera, pero debía admitir que esa falsa confianza con la que cargaba el mentalista era, de alguna forma, intrigante. Todo se veía falso, claro, al final ambos serían parte de una simple actuación pero aún así...

Él mismo con su brillante mente no podría deducir con exactitud qué trucos esconde o qué piensa hacer ahora el mentalista. 

El grandulón saludó a Senku desde el fondo de la multitud, gritando completamente emocionado con una fuerte y poderosa voz que calzaba a la perfección con sus enormes proporciones. A su lado estaba Byakuya, más emocionado aún con la idea de por fin ver a su hijo interesado en algo como esto.

"¡Eso es, Senku! ¡Buena suerte!"

El joven científico sólo se volteó momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para que su padre se largara a reír al notar su clara incomodidad al estar ahora "obligado" a compartir oxígeno en el mismo espacio del mentalista. Terminó únicamente dedicándoles una última pequeña mueca antes de posicionarse en su lugar.

"¡Oh, silencio gran tonto!" Se dirigió a Taiju como un intento de silenciarlo. "Ah... Y bien, ¿Acaso me harás seguir un libreto ahora o algo por el estilo?"

Senku se dirigió al mentalista esta vez, manteniendo ese aire desafiante o al menos intentándolo, al casi preveer qué estarían a punto de hacer. No hay nada que con un poco de ciencia no logre vencer.

... Esto empieza a ser realmente emocionante si lo piensa de ese modo.

El mentalista reprimió su risa al ver la escenita de su invitado, y el cómo se veía irritado por los gritos de su amigo entre el público.

Gen pensó que la forma en que Senku intenta hacerse el duro y malhumorado es linda, pero no engañará a un mentalista.

Senku genuinamente no tiene demasiado interés en el mentalista ni en su show, pero aún así su forma de actuar no es del todo sincera. _Parece ese tipo de persona que actúa seria frente a los demás, pero que se suaviza y vuelve vulnerable al acariciar a un gatito callejero_ pensó Gen. Senku parecía ser menor que Gen, así que asumirlo puede ser factible, sobretodo porque se ve intencionalmente serio y responsable con esa bata de laboratorio y la corbata atada de manera impecable.

"Bien, Senku-chan, aquí no hacemos ese tipo de cosas... ¿Necesitas que te indique qué decir acaso? Eso no sería para nada divertido, ¡Lo que quiero de ti son respuestas completamente sinceras! Recuerda que estás en la televisión justo ahora. Saluda a la cámara~."

El mentalista incluso se dio la molestia de indicarle a Senku la cámara correcta y posar junto a él. ¡Esto acaba de comenzar y ya se está divirtiendo! Quizás molestar a Senku sea bastante divertido después de todo, aunque claro, como mentalista entiende perfectamente la psicología humana, y por ende cuándo darle su espacio. No presionará a su preciado invitado en situaciones incómodas.

El científico mientras tanto no dejaba de ser arrastrado a hacer todo lo que indicara el mentalista, como una pequeña introducción al menos. Parece ser que el _idiota charlatán_ no tenía mucha idea de la vergüenza ajena. A estas alturas ya no importa, así que Senku únicamente miraría a la cámara con una expresión de desconcierto y pequeña sorpresa. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar antes de ser el objetivo de todas las cámaras y pantallas.

Podría intentar participar en este juego durante un rato, y después debatir cómodamente sobre orbitadores con su mentor.

"Huh, supongo que es improvisado esta vez... ¿Qué necesita mi voluntariado en primer lugar?"

Dijo Senku mirando al mentalista nuevamente mientras insistía en apresurarlo. Ver la fidelidad con la que el grandulón y el viejo lo animaban, y que estos están mucho más emocionados que él mismo, hacían que todo valiera la pena. Senku les dedicó una ligera sonrisa que podría ser confusa o tal vez difícil de leer, al menos para un desconocido. Parecía ser cálida, pero también algo... ¿Presumida quizás? Eh, dos significados.

No bajaría la guardia, no conoce muy bien los movimientos de un mentalista, pero al menos al final podría intentar deducir con un poco de lógica cuándo usaría su mentalismo o algún truco sucio extra. Involucraría su propia inteligencia en el juego y se lo tomaría en serio.

Antes de responder, el mentalista fingió un pesado suspiro simulando estar dolido por las palabras de Senku. Gen no recurrirá a trucos sucios como la hipnosis o algo por el estilo, lo conquistará con su propio carisma sin rendirse en el camino... Aunque tome mucho tiempo, lo haría.

Según Gen, sería bastante decepcionante para sí mismo el no lograr cautivar a un potencial espectador. Podría terminar replanteándose su carrera como mentalista si no es capaz de convencer siquiera a un chico menor que él. ¡Sería completamente _errible-tay_!

"Primero que todo, ¿Dónde están mis modales?

Conoces mi nombre, pero me presentaré de todas formas. Asagiri Gen, un gusto~. Seré tu contrincante _por ahora_."

Tomó su mano delicadamente y la besó como un educado saludo, aunque en Japón no son comunes este tipo de cosas. Al final, Gen se quedó con un par de costumbres al haber estado viviendo un buen tiempo en América así que bueno... Fue un pequeño y agradable desliz. No intentaba ridiculizar a su invitado, en absoluto, esperaba que no obtuviera la idea incorrecta gracias a esto. Realmente quería hacerlo pasar un buen rato y que se divirtieran juntos.

Podría no expresarlo abiertamente, pero su sincera mirada habla por si misma. Además, a través de presentarse, ¿Eso no implicaría que por cortesía Senku debía responder de la misma forma? Es un truco simple pero útil, de esta forma podrá saber su nombre completo y tratarlo con más respeto si su posición lo amerita. Debía hacer de esto una interacción interesante y agradable a toda costa.

Aunque a Senku le disguste un poco que el mentalista sea capaz de hacer algo como esto con quien sea que conozca, no se quería ver como el idiota aquí. Era el turno de un ya exhausto suspiro interno de expresarse a través de su rostro, antes de vagamente y a regañadientes regresar una educada reverencia. La sorpresa de parte del público se manifestó inmediatamente con un exagerado "Oooooh!", ya que nadie lo había esperado después de que el científico había actuado tan arisco hace unos pocos segundos.

"Mi nombre es Ishigami Senku. Supongo que... Comenzaremos sorteando la ventaja, ¿No es así?"

Prácticamente esto delataba que había visto el programa antes, al menos una vez. No lo vio por gusto propio, obviamente no, pero lo sabía y había reconocido varios patrones así en programas similares a este, así que no está del todo perdido.

"Ohhh, quién lo diría~. A pesar de parecer desinteresado, no eres tan ajeno a este tipo de cosas...

Interesante. Comencemos entonces."

Es cierto que Gen desde el inicio reconoció a Senku como un contrincante potencialmente problemático, pero no pensó que realmente lo sería. Al parecer iba en serio, quería demostrar desinterés para ir en serio y al final derrotar al mentalista.

¿No es eso un plan verdaderamente macabro? Pretender para engañar por completo al otro... Es casi como si al mentalista le estuvieran pagando con la misma moneda. Claro, sería terrible si el científico lo hubiese logrado, pero al paso de la competencia, después de tantas preguntas y minijuegos, ellos... ¿Lograron conectarse de alguna forma? Daba esa impresión.

El ambiente al iniciar el MenBato era bastante tenso de parte del invitado, y aunque el anfitrión supo cómo llevarlo agradablemente para su público, parecía que Senku no había sido influenciado por él. Es más, el joven científico terminó entusiasmándose por cuenta propia sin muchos méritos de parte de Gen, ¿Es eso siquiera posible? ¡Incluso están riéndose juntos ahora! Como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo...

"¡Keheheh! Emociónate ahora, mentalista." Fue la frase que preparó a ambos para sus pequeñas peleas con _psicología mágica_. Una llamarada de determinación iluminó los rubíes ojos del científico, mientras continuaba mirando y sonriéndole al mentalista.

Es increíble, normalmente cualquier persona se hubiese enredado entre tantas explicaciones después de conversar durante mucho tiempo con Senku. Es muy limitada la cantidad de personas que podían seguirle su plática sin perder el hilo principal, es más, podía contarlas con los dedos... Byakuya (más o menos), el Dr. X y.... Ahora un tercero, el mentalista, a quien Senku y muchas personas más tachaban de charlatán y mentiroso.

No estuvo tan mal. Después de haber criticado tanto al mentalista, Senku tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando ambos comenzaron a armonizar sus movimientos y pensamientos de forma casi inhumana. Esta sincronía perfecta de algún modo había influenciado significativamente en el humor del científico, abriéndolo más e integrándolo como si solo se tratase de una casual charla entre ambos.

"Hahaha~ bien bien, ¡La última tarea vale treinta puntos más! Eso es bastante, ¿No? Viene de parte de alguien del público así que estoy emocionado~

Veamos... «Di tres frases usando el pronombre _nosotros_ ». Hmm... Empezaré yo. _Nosotros_ _estamos sentados uno al lado del otro_. ¡Es bastante sencillo! Tu turno, Senku-chan~"

El público había sido cautivado durante todo el programa, ya sea por su rivalidad o directamente por la química que se muestra sin pena entre ambos, así que ya que están apunto de llegar al clímax hay que hacer las cosas más interesantes, ¿Verdad? Tres oraciones usando el pronombre _nosotros_... Se sentía como un ridiculo programa para infantes. Aunque ambos se preguntaban quién fue la persona que les dio éste ítem, pudo haber sido cualquiera en realidad. Como sea.

"¿En serio? ¿Una tarea tan patética? Huh... Supongo que está bien.

Veamos... _Nosotros_ observamos al otro, no al público."

Esa respuesta sorprendió un poco al mentalista, aunque claramente esto no se reflejó en su estoico rostro. Sólo dejó ir un breve "hm~" como para darle a entender que eso le había llamado la atención y que está dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Esto ya no era la "patética" tarea que les dio un completo desconocido, de repente el ambiente había vuelto a ser serio. El aire en el ambiente no se sentía pesado ni desagradable, esto es... Interesante, ¡Emocionante!

Senku se sentía algo extraño ahora, ¿Es la culpa retroactiva de no haber respondido inmediatamente a su mentor antes? Quizás.

"Cuando nadie esté observando, _nosotros_ nos tomaremos de la mano y daremos un paseo bajo el cielo nocturno~"

¿Un mensaje oculto? Claro que no, Gen no jugaría con fuego justo ahora ya que después de todo casi está al final del camino, ¿No?

Sorpresivamente su invitado llevaba la ventaja así que el mentalista no se podía quedar atrás, debía encontrar la forma de entrar en sus pensamientos y atacarlo en algún punto débil justo después de hacerlo bajar la guardia. De otra forma... No, es imposible que esto sea su primera derrota, daría vuelta el marcador rápidamente con la próxima, su última frase.

Claro, ya que se trata de Senku, él definitivamente no caería por algo como esto o eso esperaba. El joven científico simplemente sonrió, aunque la leve variable en la posición de sus cejas eran el claro reflejo de su misma impresión. No esperaba esa forma de frasear como contraataque, pero no dejaría que lo derrotaran en absoluto.

" _Nosotros_ estaríamos cautivados por los ojos del otro, en los cuales se reflejaría la luna y las estrellas."

Si Senku no se hubiese entretenido tanto pensando en formas para derrotar a este farsante y derrumbar esa molesta sonrisa, no habría dicho eso tan a la ligera. Lo valía, ¿Sería capaz de vencer al mentalista con esta frase? No era tan rebuscada, y venía al tema...

¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Será posible que el mentalista no tenga más Ases bajo la manga? Incluso un _trickster_ como él podía quedar con la espalda contra la pared, pero decirlo es más fácil que conseguirlo. Treinta puntos es lo que ambos necesitan, así que la tensión en el ambiente es obvia.

El científico no podía dejar de usar todos sus recursos mentales para conseguir la tan ansiada victoria, mientras el mentalista no dejaba de reírse mentalmente de toda esta ridícula situación.

Gen no podía evitar escudriñar en que podría ser que _su querido_ Senku-chan tenga talento para el palabrerío y cursilerías al igual que él. ¡Es casi como un diamante en bruto! Aunque claramente ambos están actuando. ¿Podría Senku ser un excelente actor entonces? Debía admitir que tenía potencial, pero no parecía interesado en ese tipo de cosas así que no importa. Ahora debía concentrarse en dar una respuesta digna.

"El escenario nocturno es precioso, pero aún así mi mirada no podría despegarse de tu silueta... Es lindo imaginar que quizás estarías poniendo tu atención en mi también~. Parece ser que _nosotros_ , después de todo, no estamos siendo del todo honestos el uno con el otro."

El mentalista le dedicó una agridulce sonrisa a Senku, suave como la gentileza de su voz y amarga como un amor no correspondido. Incluso su mirada tenía ese destello que amenazaba con apagarse por culpa de una desilusión, un insistente imposible ya que algo como eso nunca existirá en la vida de Gen.

Nadie le debe nada, por lo tanto siempre está a la deriva recibiendo lo que el mundo tenga que ofrecer y transformándolo en flores y palabras bonitas de regreso. ¿Todo esto se trata de ocultar su propia realidad? No, es para obligarse a creer que su realidad es distinta.

"Sí, puede que _nosotros_ no estemos siendo completamente honestos, tal vez porque somos más similares de lo que creíamos."

Casi con toda la naturalidad, Senku había dedicado una suave y gentil sonrisa para el mentalista. Sus palabras salieron con una total honestidad y... ¿Acaso su mente se nubló por un momento?

Definitivamente debían detener este teatro y evitar hacer el ridículo de esta forma. Con el objetivo de evitar la vergüenza y como si hubiese sido un comando directo, la actitud de Senku se vio cómicamente desinteresada, protagonizada por él rascando su oreja a nueva cuenta, curiosamente evitando los ojos de Gen sin disimularlo demasiado.

"Ugh... ¿Y esa palabrería de donde salió siquiera? Esta burda muestra es bastante repulsiva, ¿No lo crees, mentalista?"

Su patético intento de verse ajeno a las palabras cruzadas recientemente sólo lo puso más en evidencia. Senku y Gen habían olvidado por completo que había una amplia audiencia escuchándolos.

El mentalista sonrió atrevidamente esta vez, a él nunca le importó ser escuchado de todas formas. ¿Acaso su invitado se había avergonzado con algo como aquello? Su intento por cambiar el tema es bastante divertido en realidad, aunque quizás solo lo sea para el mentalista.

De todas formas, ambos cumplieron con la misión impuesta... Quizás de una forma un tanto extraña pero lo hicieron. Quizás todo esto incomodó a Senku al final? El ambiente se hizo un poco extraño después de ese forzado cambio de aires, pero aún así el mentalista no dejó caer su vacía y fingida sonrisa.

"¿Hm~? No lo creo, Senku-chan~ justo ahora sólo nos dejamos llevar un poco, ¿No? Porque fue realmente divertido. Y ahora viene la mejor parte~.

Ya que es una edición especial de éste MenBato, el resultado final se decidirá a través de votaciones en nuestras redes sociales, ¡Así que deben hacerlo rápido~! Justo ahora tendremos una pequeña pausa comercial y a la vuelta anunciaremos los resultados, ¡No se despeguen del televisor~!"

Hizo un gesto de saludo a las cámaras y por fin se volteó cuando la transmisión acabó temporalmente. Al mismo tiempo el telón, estaba abajo. Normalmente los programas de TV modernos no cuentan con este tipo de implementación en la escenografía, pero obviamente, fue un pedido especial de Gen para hacerlo más emocionante.

Así que ahora ambos están detrás de la enorme cortina aún sentados en el sofá principal del escenario.

El staff del programa se les acercó para ofrecerles una bebida a cada uno antes de alejarse y desaparecer nuevamente. Naturalmente habrían dos opciones, Agua con o sin gas o Cola. Perfecto, de todos modos Senku pretendía salir para comprar una botella de agua antes así que obviamente esa fue su elección.

Ahora está este silencio extraño... Habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir en el transcurso de su pequeña confrontación al parecer, así que no quedaban palabras para rellenar este vacío.

Senku miró de reojo al mentalista, aún pensando en todo lo que habían dicho hace poco. Definitivamente no había un significado tan profundo detrás de todo eso así que no se haría ninguna idea equivocada. El hombre a su lado sólo es un oportunista con una máscara alegre.

Quizá al final el científico se divirtió más de la cuenta, tal vez.

Senku suele pensar demasiado las cosas, así que esta vez no coincidía con Gen. El mentalista no podía dejar de pensar en que este MenBato había estado realmente intenso y divertido. Después de tanta acción por fin podía beber su merecida cola~ así que sin quejas en absoluto. El mentalista realmente siente que se le devuelve el alma al cuerpo al beber su refresco favorito, sobretodo después de ese final de recién.

Gen le dejó en claro a Senku que, a pesar de haber usado palabrería vergonzosa, esta no es para nada _repulsiva_. De serlo, aún así se escuchó tan sincera... Pero eso da igual, ¡Actuación, actuación!

"¿Hm? ¿Tengo algo encima, Senku-chan~? No es cortés mirar de esa forma a las personas. ¿Necesitas algo?"

No intentaba molestarlo, al contrario, si su invitado realmente necesitaba ayuda en algo y el mentalista puede dársela lo hará, debía tener una buena imagen y... Ya que aparentemente los del staff se fueron y los dejaron solos durante un momento, es el momento perfecto para preguntar.

No es que Senku fuera a decirle nada de todas formas, ¿Verdad? A pesar de haber tenido un grato momento juntos hace poco, Senku cambió repentinamente su actitud y lo volvió todo un poco incómodo. Esto es complicado, ni siquiera sabía por qué se volvió todo así, pero tenía una idea en realidad.

El tren de pensamiento del científico se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la pregunta del mentalista, haciéndolo casi ahogarse por el jadeo de sorpresa que reprimió, pero manteniendo el control por la vergüenza de haber sido atrapado con las manos en la masa, o más bien, los ojos sobre el mentalista. Debía tranquilizarse, pero le estaba costando algo de trabajo. Quizás es debido a que tiene el sentimiento encima de haber podido hacer algo para que todo terminara mejor que esto.

"No, no es nada. En realidad, no imaginé que tú fueras capaz de seguir el mi ritmo, así que supongo que al final me equivoqué sobre ti, mentalista. Te subestimé demasiado."

Y ahora portaba una sonrisa burlona, ¿Burlándose de quien? Naturalmente, de él mismo. Según Senku, no juzgaba tan duro a las personas y ahora... Ah, definitivamente debía aprender un poco más sobre psicología. No estaría mal dar unas cuantas leídas a esa ciencia que ignoró tanto hasta ahora.

Gen cerró sus ojos sin tomarle demasiado peso a esas palabras, sonriendo ligeramente y acabando de beber la cola restante en su vaso. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente era así... Su invitado no parecía estar mintiendo, pero definitivamente hay un detalle que ambos están omitiendo.

Seguían pensando en que quizás todo esto se trata sobre lo que dijeron antes. Hubo una especie de tensión entre ambos, aunque no era una molesta sino una de esas que te empujan a decir algo en particular para estar acorde al momento, pero no terminaron de hacerlo ya que hubo una pausa de comerciales y de todas formas Senku parecía querer cambiar el tema a toda costa así que no indagarían más al respecto.

"¿Es así~? No te culpo, ¿Sabes? Esa es la impresión predestinada para alguien tan superficial como yo, así que llévalo sin cuidado~. Fui yo mismo quien construyó esta irreparable reputación después de todo."

Eso último fue pronunciado casi como un juguetón susurro, esta vez sin mirar a los ojos a su acompañante y sólo concentrándose en el vaso que permanecía en su manos, el cual dejó a un lado momentos después sobre una mesa.

No es como si importara de todas formas; si no le importa a él mismo, mucho menos le importará a un chico que acaba de conocer. Lo mejor es no gastar palabras exponiéndose, aunque Gen sabía que Senku había dejado de ser un potencial enemigo desde que lograron congeniar tan bien durante el programa.

Puede que siga llamándole la atención el cómo se tornó todo de esta forma ahora. Gen se sentía inusualmente fuera de su zona de confort.

"Un mentalista que no sabe lidiar con su propia mala fama? Heh, suena deprimente.

No des nada por hecho, idiota. Piensa como un protón, Siempre positivo."

Aunque fue un poco ridículo, aquel era un verdadero intento de parte de Senku de decirle al mentalista que todo tiene solución. Sentía que Gen definitivamente podría verse más confiable aún con sus habilidades de mentalista, aunque esa misma fachada sea la que le da más dinero también. Aumenta el misterio, o alguna basura similar, así que está bien.

Por lo menos Senku puede ver más allá de un Gen superficial y traicionero... o eso pensaba él.

No, no se trata de eso. Un mentalista como él tiene más de cien caras, pero hay una que no puede cambiar, esa que no quiere enfrentar y la que no necesita la aprobación de nadie más que él mismo y que aún así no la obtiene por más que luche a diario para hacerlo.

Es por eso que es irreparable, porque no tiene el valor de ser sentimental por el miedo de volver a como era en ese entonces, tan débil y sin luz...

Prefería mil veces ser un cascarón vacío, capaz de adaptarse a cualquier forma con tal de protegerse de si mismo y de su autosaboteo. Es mucho mejor de esta forma.

"¿Mala fama? Vamos~ nunca he dicho nada como eso. De hecho, soy conocido por ser talentoso ¿No es así? Eso no es nada malo desde mi punto de vista~ pero agradezco que intentes consolarme, Senku-chan... ¿Sentiste compasión por este pobre mentiroso? Bueno, bueno~."

"No te emociones, mentalista, es solo la curiosidad actuando. Supongo que incluso cualquier persona que no sea un obsesivo fan diría lo mismo."

Senku respondió rápidamente mientras miraba el telón. Definitivamente Asagiri Gen tenía un séquito de personas que lo admiraban, pero también es un ser humano así que ha de tener asuntos personales de los cuales ocuparse. Las palabras de Senku suenan casi vacías comparadas a las diarias alabanzas lanzadas hacia el mentalista por parte de sus fans, así que esto no es nada.

Gen intentó verse despreocupado y así aligerar un poco el ambiente. No sería bueno hacer las cosas incómodas cuando están a punto de llegar al clímax del programa.

Todos están esperando por esto, Senku tenía público animándolo incluso. Podría llegar a ser uno de sus invitados más carismáticos junto a Shishio Tsukasa y además, uno de los más jóvenes, aparentemente.

"Oh, cierto... ¿Cuál es tu edad, Senku-chan? Ah, no pienses que estoy coqueteando contigo ni nada por el estilo~ sólo es curiosidad."

Aunque se sentía como si desde un principio estuviese coqueteando con él, ¿O sólo es su imaginación dando vueltas y volando alto? Quién sabe.

Senku volteó parpadeando al escuchar esa última pregunta y lo miró con sospecha. Esa es una pregunta algo extraña, tan de repente, pero quizás solo es para evitar malentendidos ¿No? Seh.

Este mentiroso mentalista oculta algo. Claramente es así, así que es imposible no desconfiar de él aunque el sentimiento es mutuo al final.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué tantas vivencias has pasado como para preguntarlo? ¡Kehehe~!

Tengo 16, ¿Satisfecho?"

Gen parpadeó un par de veces haciéndose el ofendido por la insinuación de su acompañante. Senku es el primer invitado menor de edad... Bastante especial. De todas formas con esto confirmó sus sospechas y ahora tiene claro que Senku es menor que él.

"¡Woaahh! Solo eres tres años menor que yo, ¡Pero sip! Puede ser que estés a mi nivel después de todo~ ¿Eres un genio superdotado o algo así? No me extrañaría que lo fueras, con esas pintas de científico que traes~."

"Nah, no creo... solo soy un chico como cualquiera que ama el espacio, la tecnología, Doraemon y la ciencia."

La expresión del mentalista no cambió, pero casi sonrió con los ojos al oír la simple y modesta descripción que el chico a su lado tiene sobre sí mismo. ¿ _Así que Doraemon, eh? ¡Eso es completamente adorable!_ pensó Gen, aunque a él también le gusta un poco. Pero en alguien como Senku, que quería verse tan serio al principio, ese dato resalta aún más. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Que le guste el algodón de azúcar? Gen podría vomitar de lo adorable que sería.

El científico se recostó contra el sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados, compartiendo espacio y escenario. Esto es... aún incómodo. Senku no se imaginaba a sí mismo estando aquí a diario para grabar ocurrencias.

Más interesante aún... Gen decía la verdad, no hay nadie diciéndoles que hacer aquí. El mentalista tampoco estaba manipulando a Senku para responder diferentes cosas. En el pasado insistía en que aún los invitados tenían un guión a seguir, pero parece ser que se equivocó. No es como si importara de todas formas, no volverían a estar juntos en este programa y no volverían a verse nunca más.

"Hmm... ¿Qué te parece jugar un poco mientras esperamos? Podemos seguir con ese ridículo y simple desafío de hace poco~. Por ejemplo, _nosotros estamos cansados de estar aquí y queremos irnos pronto_ , o algo así~."

No era tan aburrido después de todo, de hecho, esto podría volverse aún más interesante que antes. No tiene nada de especial, pero de alguna forma realmente los ayuda a acercarse. Podrían salir a la luz datos bastante íntimos indirectamente, ¡Un mentalista como Gen podía saberlo! Qué es inventado y qué no. Quería seguir conociendo a Senku.

"Podría decirse que te volviste un poco cercano a ese juego, ¿No, mentalista? Kukuku~. _Nosotros_ estamos acompañados sólo por la oscuridad y soledad del escenario."

El científico se mostró interesado en la idea, demostrándolo con una sonrisa ladeada que intentó disimular mientras dejaba la botella de agua en una pequeña mesa que había frente a ellos.

"Para nada~ puede que esta sea la última vez que lo juegue, así que lo haré con todo, ¿Bien? Aquí voy~.

_N_ _osotros_ nos estamos acercando cada vez más, ¿Verdad~?"

La mirada actual de Gen parecía ser desafiante a simple vista pero en realidad mantenía lo coqueto que fue antes más un toque inusual, _especial_ si se permite decirlo, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabe muy bien a qué se debe. Justo ahora el mentalista no podía ver en un espejo cuánto se estaba suavizando su filosa mirada... Bajar la guardia de esta forma no está permitido, así que debía hacer algo al respecto.

El científico por su parte, por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir su mente leída con el fraseo del mentalista. Seguiría su juego, ya que era algo divertido a pesar de ser un juego tan simple. ¿O acaso es divertido con quién lo estaba jugando?

"Supongo que si ese es el caso... _Nosotros_ deberíamos aprovechar la compañía del otro un poco más."

Senku demostró su interés abiertamente esta vez, se sentó con las piernas abiertas recargando sus brazos sobre estas, mientras le dedicaba esa misma sonrisa con la que pudo retar al mentalista al inicio del programa. Algo le decía que esto no acabaría aquí, pero lo más probable es que sólo sea una idea suya.

La reacción del mentalista no se hizo de esperar. Ladeó un poco su cabeza de forma casi seductiva, aceptando el desafío con su burlesca sonrisa y entrecerrando sus ojos logrando verse altanero, invencible.

Tal parece que Senku quiere jugar con fuego. Pfft, como si siquiera hubiera alguien capaz de jugar con el mentalista de ésta forma. Es osado suponer que el científico puede hacerlo, así que Gen tendrá que ponerlo en su lugar a toda costa.

"Entonces _nosotros_ deberíamos acortar un poco más la distancia, aún nos sentimos un poco lejanos~."

En este punto comenzaba a ser preocupante el pensar en cuáles serían sus próximas palabras. Gen lo está haciendo de una forma bastante fluída, ¿Quizás demasiado? Como si estuviese hablando con su corazón sin usar la lógica, pero aún quería asegurar que eso es algo imposible. Dejó esa etapa atrás hace años, no hay forma de que regrese de la nada y mucho menos debido a un chico que acababa de conocer.

El científico no deja ir buenos desafíos, especialmente los que está diez billones por ciento seguro que ganaría, así que este palabrerío no lo superaría.

"Supongo que _nosotros_ podríamos estar un poco más cerca, no retrocedería ahora."

El más joven, ignorando su posición, contraatacó sin dudarlo, con elegancia.

Senku no sabía bien si realmente están más cerca ahora o si sólo era un fallo de percepción visual al estar prestándole demasiada atención a los ojos del mentalista... Esos ojos que creyó eran negros, pero que en realidad eran azules. El mismo color del cielo nocturno que tanto han citado.

El mentalista levantó una ceja un poco incrédulo. Se preguntaba si Senku realmente iría tan lejos por un juego... No es que le molestara, al contrario, esto no dejaba de volverse aún más divertido.

Gen pondría todo su empeño en crear frases bastante completas y cautivadoras como si esperara algo a cambio, como los pájaros cortejando a su futura pareja~... Aunque este no es el caso, ya que el interés de ambos se basaba simplemente en la curiosidad, nada fuera de lo común.

"¿Acaso hay algo que nos detenga? Si _nosotros_ rompiéramos esta tensión con un beso, no me molestaría en lo absoluto~."

Gen tampoco notó en qué momento la distancia entre ambos había comenzado a disminuir. Sólo era una ligera diferencia, pero podía ser percibida por alguien tan observador como ellos dos. Realmente se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por un tonto juego de palabras.

Esto empezaba a ser mucho más intenso y a cobrar fuerza. Ambos podían sentir la impaciencia arder mientras más se metían en esta plática. Parecía casi como un concurso de conquistas, aunque eso suena ridículo.

En ese caso Senku estaría en una clara desventaja, sabía algunas cosas al respecto del amor pero es algo que jamás ha puesto en práctica alguna vez en su vida, así que desconoce totalmente qué tan lejos llegaría esto. A falta de experiencia, sólo tendría su cerebro y lógica para pelear y seguir adelante.

"Si de alguno de _nosotros_ dependiera, ¿Por qué no dar el primer paso?"

Senku miró al mentalista con seriedad, preguntándose si este se tomaba toda la situación como un juego, o si esto es un genuino intercambio de emociones bastante sugerente. Ni si quiera un científico como él podía comprenderlo, pero no es precisamente incapaz de lidiar con emociones tampoco.

Gen decidió acercarse aún más, para proceder a incerceptarlo sin discreción alguna. Acarició una de sus mejillas delicadamente mientras no separaba su mirada de la contraria. Comenzó a acortar la distancia lentamente entre ambos amenazando con hacer lo impensable, pero deteniéndose justo antes de siquiera rozar sus labios.

Quería pretender que estaba jugando, pero en realidad no es así. Iba lo suficientemente en serio como para considerar detenerse justo ahora. ¿Es seguro continuar con esto? Ceder a la tentación no significa perder, podría terminar siendo una ganancia para ambos al final, si los favorecen las circunstancias.

"Si fuera yo quien lo hiciera, me pregunto si _nosotros_ volveremos a vernos cuando todo esto acabe..."

Es cierto, no podían dejarse llevar por lo que podría ser un posible interés amoroso. Hipotéticamente hablando, después de todo cuando se separen y vuelvan a sus hogares, uno no sabrá nada más del otro e intentarán ignorar todo lo que ocurrió aquí como si fuese un suceso sin importancia, porque esa fue la intención desde el principio y así será siempre. ¿Cómo estaba Gen tan seguro? Porque no hay forma de que alguien como Senku se hubiera interesado en él y viceversa. Incluso imaginarlo es muy difícil, pero de todas maneras ya lo habían aceptado sin siquiera preguntar antes.

"Aunque es probable que _nosotros_ nos alejemos después, ahora buscaremos una manera de memorizar el momento a como dé lugar, ¿No?"

El científico estaba confundido. Al principio definitivamente esperaba que algo sucediera para que el show terminara pronto debido a su urgencia por hablar con su mentor, pero ahora sentía como si el mundo y el tiempo se congelaran por completo alrededor suyo.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta.. ¿Qué pasara cuando se separen? ¿Deben hacer del momento uno inolvidable? ¿Deberían ceder sin pensar o únicamente huir?

Resulta ser que Senku no es el único confundido aquí. Gen apretó ligeramente el puño que mantenía sobre su propia pierna al sentir todos los sentimientos generados poco a poco en su interior golpearlo de una vez, desconcertándolo al haber pensado que dentro suyo sólo quedaba su avaricia e hipocresía.

Ya que Gen no estaba tan seguro, quería averiguarlo. ¿Es Senku capaz de mover algo en su interior más que su simple curiosidad? No se arrojaría a las brasas de una sola vez por alguien que recién comenzaba a conocer... O quizás sí.

Decidido, el mentalista dio el último paso y se acercó pacientemente a los labios contrarios. Senku hizo lo mismo, inconscientemente estaba acercándose sin notar lo rápido que está latiendo su corazón ahora. El haber tomado tantas bebidas energéticas no es una excusa, era una mentira que él mismo inventó en su cabeza e inmediatamente la descartó al ser incapaz de creer en ella. ¿Estaba siendo motivado por la curiosidad nuevamente? No lo sabía... Pero sabía que no quería detenerse.

Al final, ambos fueron incapaces de concretar el contacto al ser alertados por unas rápidas pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde estaban ellos. El científico no reprimió su exagerado suspiro de frustración ante esto.

Era el staff. Por poco Gen había olvidado que estaban transmitiendo en vivo hace un rato, y por supuesto, que deben volver al aire justo ahora. ¿Salvado? No, _arruinado_ por la campana.

Que atroz. ¿No podía ser en otro momento? Un segundo tarde y ellos habrían sido descubiertos. ¿En qué estaba pensando el mentalista? Besar a su invitado por culpa de un tonto juego... Casi lo arruina todo, así que menos mal se detuvo a tiempo.

"Ups~ tal parece que se nos acabó el tiempo, Senku-chan~. Eso fue divertido de todas formas."

Le guiñó el ojo mientras acomodaba su ropa y regresaba a su modo de mentalista de la televisión, inhalando y exhalando profundamente antes de volver a saludar al público justo después de que se levantara el telón.

Ahora estaba un poco ansioso por los resultados de la votación, aunque por supuesto que nadie notaría esto ya que después de todo Asagiri Gen es el mentiroso actor más audaz de todo el mundo.

"Totalmente, al diez billones por ciento. Podría gritar nuevamente."

Regresó a su mismo tono monótono del inicio, mirando las pantallas que indican el regreso del programa. Byakuya y Taiju habrán notado su disgusto, probablemente, aunque tal vez crean que en serio detesta este programa y ya.

Vaya final para ambos. Terminarían por no volver a verse nunca más tal y como predijeron hace un rato, pero bueno.

Había llegado el esperado momento de saber el resultado de las votaciones. El mentalista está seriamente esperando que todo vaya a su favor ya que, bueno, confía en sus fans a pesar de que su contrincante de hoy había sido duro y se había ganado el corazón del público fácilmente.

Podría ser que una parte considerable de la audiencia vote por Senku, pero Gen no podía perder. Sería humillante ser derrotado en su propio programa por un niño menor que tú, así que casi estaba cruzando sus dedos detrás de su espalda para salir victorioso. Nunca haría algo como eso en la televisión así que procuró evitar el actuar de más para no levantar sospechas ni verse inseguro.

Sin más preámbulos, recibieron un sobre de parte del staff. Ambos están nerviosos, pero por sobretodo ansiosos de saber el resultado, aunque el científico rascara su oreja indiferentemente con el dedo meñique. Gen intentó crear suspenso antes de revelarlo obviamente, ya que aquello sube el rating, pero cuando finalmente lo abrió...

"¡Woaah~! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Ha sido un empate! ¡Esto es completamente _credible-inay_ _..._!

Nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto... ¿No es eso impresionante, Senku-chan~?"

A pesar de poseer esos tintes de frustración por no haber ganado del todo, Gen sonrió amigablemente, incorporado al clima actual y a la verdadera sorpresa que supuso el haber empatado con Senku.

Es realmente increíble que un chico de dieciséis años que, se supone no es un mentalista también, haya logrado algo como esto. Realmente es especial.

Junto con su sonrisa, el mentalista le dedicó una mirada mucho más suavizada de lo común, ya que aún no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir detrás de escenas. Sólo ellos dos lo sabrían. Ésta, a simple vista, sólo se veía como una mirada común y corriente de parte del anfitrión hacia su invitado.

Ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero esto se notó aún más en el científico que ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular su sorpresa. Su impacto fue interrumpido únicamente al intercambiar sonrisas con el mentalista y recibir un repentino flashback con esa mirada.

Senku no pudo evitar obtener un leve sonrojo, causando también el quedarse mirando mucho tiempo y en un rato voltearse apenado. Sentirse de esta forma por el mentalista es para él algo irracional y lastimoso, especialmente por que quizás no lo vuelva a ver. Ahora sentía que estaba en el mismo limbo que sus molestas y ruidosas fans.

_Lindo~_ pensó Gen, porque tal y como sospechó desde el principio, este chico a su lado que pretendía ser indiferente con él podía ser en realidad bastante adorable. No es como si estuviera cayendo por un chico de dieciséis años, claro que no, eso arruinaría bastante su reputación, más aún porque los demás asumen que Asagiri Gen es heterosexual ya que suele asumir estar interesado en las idols y, eso no es una mentira, pero al final lo que importa no es el género o la apariencia de alguien sino lo que hay dentro... O eso es lo que dicen todos.

Puede que sea esa la razón por la cuál nunca se ha enamorado, porque es capaz de leer el corazón de todo el mundo y no hay nadie que realmente lo haya cautivado. Gen debía admitir que Senku le parecía bastante llamativo, pues claro que lo es, con ese extraño pelo que tiene... Pero más allá de eso es como si Senku fuese el primero y el único capaz de leerlo a él también, ¿Será posible? No ha habido nadie realmente capaz de ver detrás del conveniente disfraz del mentalista así que es difícil pensar en que un chico de dieciséis años si pueda hacerlo. Sería algo interesante de ver.

Por ahora se quedaría con ese adorable sonrojo que acababa de recibir. ¿Qué tal una nueva lectura? _Senku parece el tipo de persona a quién sí le importan los demás, pero que lo oculta para no verse sentimental, y aún así los ayuda desde las sombras sin llevarse el crédito por ello_. Ese tipo de personas son especiales para Gen, ya que en realidad hasta ahora no había conocido a nadie que fuera así sin esperar nada a cambio de su parte.

Gen quería conocer más a Senku, quería saber si realmente es tan puro como parece y, de serlo, quería ser el único capaz de preservar esa pureza y hacerlo feliz. También quería besarlo tanto ahora... Puede que al final si esté cayendo profundamente por él. Tal vez al terminar el programa le pida su número o algo, así que para lograrlo lo mantendría a su lado hasta el final, obviamente.

El momento del cierre se hizo de esperar eternamente para los dos impacientes chicos. Un encuentro como este no se repite dos veces, ¿O sí?

Cautivado, el mentalista no dudó en tomar su mano nuevamente detrás de el telón, y llevarlo más lejos de lo que planeaba. ¿Lejos? Lo llevó a su camerino, por supuesto.

No encenderían las luces esta vez; debajo del cielo nocturno, aún quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.

**Author's Note:**

> Danya me ayudó en esto, pero aún no quiere decirme cuál es su usuario de AO3(?) Espero que les haya gustado uwu


End file.
